Entre nosotros
by kae-chan23
Summary: Si nisiquiera puedo verte, ¿por qué esta obsesión con saber todo de tí? Por un error, Hanamichi Sakuragi se ve inmerso en un mundo donde las muertes, intrigas y espionaje son la rutina de todos los días... ¿Podrá volver a su vida, sin morir en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1 : "DESPERTARES"

Ni siquiera se había detenido a observar la oscura noche. Y, demás está decir, eso era algo demasiado raro en él. Por alguna razón, desde que habían vuelto a Japón, sentarse hora tras hora delante de la pantalla de su computadora, le hacía sentirse bien. Útil. Era la única manera en la que le permitía ayudarse, ya que según sus textuales palabras "era demasiado joven, inocente para mezclarse en cosas semejantes"... Sí claro, como si ya no tuviese suficiente con recordarlo cada día... Era muy difícil olvidar, a pesar de que Nigma se lo había repetido innumerables veces, ese recuerdo latía dentro de su mente, como el tic-tac de un reloj... lento, pausado, pero intermitente y renuente a detenerse.

__**Vaya Kaede, parece que nuevamente te tenemos por aquí**._ Una señora levemente regordeta, con incipientes canas aflorando de un rodete que, a esas altas horas, se encontraba casi deshecho por el trabajo, lo observaba con una bandeja bajo el brazo, y la carta en su otra mano._**Supongo que pedirás lo mismo de siempre, ¿no es verdad?, café negro, cargado sin azúcar... no sé para que, si me lo permites decir, ya que no te he visto parpadear en todas las veces que te he visto, ¿o acaso lo niegas?**_ El joven, de cabellos oscuros, tal cual el azabache, que caían despreocupadamente por su rostro pálido y afilado, entornó sus ojos, azules como el cielo tormentoso, ante la osadía de la mujer. Normalmente se hubiese levantado de mala manera, dejándola con la palabra en la boca, pero como la conocía desde hacía cuatro años, simplemente ignoró el comentario, que, sabía, era para instarlo a hablar. NO negaría que casi siempre terminaba teniendo algo semejante a una plática con quien se había auto nombrado su madre postiza, ya que pasaba por lo menos tres veces a la semana en el medio oculto café del cual, ella y su marido eran dueños. Es que, nunca se había imaginado encontrar lugar mejor para pasar las noches, debido a que era el mejor momento para trabajar... además ¿ para qué las necesitaba si podía dormir plácidamente en el día? Se mentiría a sí mismo si decía que le servía de algo la escuela, ¿si solamente del aburrimiento ya le provocaba sueño!, si no fuese por el equipo de basketball, ya ni se molestaría en regresar... Pero, como ya sabía ese deporte era su cable a tierra, lo que le impedía convertirse en alguien igual a ellos.

__**Y dime, ¿no te aburres de estar sentado frente a esa cosa todo el tiempo?, la tecnología le ha quitado el encanto al mundo.. ahora nos gobiernan cosas tan frías e inmateriables como cables y circuitos_ ** Kaede suspiró mientras la mujer depositaba la tasa en la mesa y se sentaba frente suyo. ¿Tanto tiempo se había perdido dentro de su mente? Observó la pantalla para darse cuenta, que, aún inconscientemente había ordenado los algoritmos correctamente. Sonrió con ironía, mientras bebía un sorbo de la infusión. Sintió, como cada parte de su cuerpo se regeneraba lentamente por el calor, aún cuando sentía la imperturbable mirada de la mujer, quien no se había dignado a levantarse.

**__Realmente no tienes nada que hacer, ¿verdad? Kioko san_** Kioko sonrió efusivamente, sin perder detalle de los movimientos del muchacho.

**__¡Pues claro que no! Eres el único que se le ocurre venir aquí a las tres de la mañana un día de semana, no tengo otros clientes__**

__**Pero a mí me parece que en realidad, con lo mal ubicado que está este lugar, casi escondido, y el aspecto neoclásico que tiene, sumado a estos precios, que, si tuviese otro lugar mejor, no pagaría, no creo que se vea mucho movimiento por aquí, incluso de día_ **Argumentó, mientras dirigía la mirada por el local pulcramente arreglado, con finas cortinas nacaradas que cubrían finamente las ventanas, además de los veladores que iluminaban suavemente la estancia, ayudando a una araña estratégicamente colocada en el centro. Los cuadros enmarcaban las paredes blancas tapizadas con una guarda beige, iluminada con diversos tonos amarillos. Definitivamente, era extraño que siquiera hubiese pensando en poner un pie allí dentro.

__**Pero tú lo encontraste, ¿no es así?**_ Finalizó con un dejo de misterio la mujer, sorprendiéndose de que hubiese logrado sonsacarle más de tres palabras seguidas esa noche, y levantándose con un dejo de parsimonia al ver salir a un hombre mayor detrás de la barra de madera caoba lustrada.

**__¡Renji!, cuánto te has tardado, ¿mira que pasas horas preparando esas tortas?_** El anciano se rascó el lustroso cabello blanco, quitándose un polvo invisible, mientras que con la otra mano se alisaba el fino bigote.

**__Vaya mujer, siempre con lo mismo_ **suspira bostezando Renji Amakusa, mientras dirige su mirada al joven sentado en una de las esquinas del local.

**__Hola Kaede, hace tiempo que no venías por acá._** Insinuó con ironía, e ignorando a la mujer, quien se desquita palmeando su trasero con nada de delicadeza, se deja caer en una de las sillas sin mirar nada pero observando todo al mismo tiempo.

**__ Así que no piensas responderme, ¿no es así "kid"?_** Se estira sin ningún tipo de recato, dirigiendo su vista a una de las ventanas, enmarcadas por las cortinas, que ocultaban, casi por completo la calle desolada.

**__ Kaede…_ **

**__ Sí, ya lo sé. Tengo tu discurso en mi mente, y mi respuesta no varía de las otras, "es mi vida y no entiendes nada de ella. Así que, quiero que comprendas una cosa… no te metas"_ **Mencionó con hastío esquivando la mirada de Amakusa, quien, aún, no había dejado de sonreír.

**__El problema con esto, "kid", es que estás enfermo._** Respondió escuetamente.

**__Si te pagaran por decir idioteces, te aseguro, que no vivirías de este café Renji. No sabés nada, te lo repito_ **Kaede hizo un amago de levantarse, cosa que fue impedida por una mano callosa de tanto trabajar en las cocinas. Le dirigió una mirada centellante, irradiando un fuego helado de sus ojos azules, cosa que no amedrentó al hombre que aún lo sujetaba.

**__Suéltame._** Siseó en voz baja, retorciendo su propio brazo para librarse del agarre.__ **Hazlo o no respondo de mí._** Pero Renji, mostrando una luz compasiva en sus ojos negros, simplemente apoyó su otra mano en la frente del muchacho.

__**Definitivamente, tienes fiebre "kid". Deberías descansar_** Y sonriendo soltó al muchacho que lo miraba con fiereza.

Suspirando, Kaede decidió que, a pesar de lo fastidioso que pudiera ser ese hombre, tenía un dejo de razón. Más si lo que quería era rendir en el equipo esa tarde. Además, quería entrenar un poco antes de clases, así que lo mejor era descansar un poco esa noche.

__**Es sólo producto del cansancio, no estoy enfermo_** Afirmó mientras se levantaba del cómodo sillón en el que estaba sentado, haciéndole una reverencia a la pareja.

**__Dime algo Kaede, ¿recuerdas la frecuencia con la que venías aquí para "jugar" con esa computadora tuya hace cuatro años?_ **El muchacho sólo suspiró sin comprender, y como ya lo consideró el sumun de la estupidez ni se molestó en contestar, aunque esperaba que agregara algo más. No soportaba quedarse con la intriga, aún si fuera una de las desavenencias de Amakusa.

**__ Bien, como veo que no respondes, te lo diré…una vez por mes o quizá menos._** Kaede levantó una ceja como única muestra de que no entendía hacia donde quería llegar.

**__ Y, ¿sabes una cosa?, me formé una teoría propia para tus esporádicas visitas… _** Hizo silencio para poner un matiz casi teatral en su declaración, algo así como la respiración antes de la secuencia final del último acto_ **Cada, vez de que en tu casa te parecía imposible seguir, necesitabas cambiar de ámbito, para poder finalizar lo que sea que hagas, y el venir acá te ayudaba. Solamente venías cuando no podías más, Kaede. Antes era algo comprensible, así, que no era para preocuparse. Pero ahora, vienes dos o tres veces por semana, "kid", es algo más que cansancio, deberías…_** No pudo terminar, ya que el joven se dirigió a la salida sin prestar atención a las palabras del mayor.

**__ Quizá necesites de nuevo que te lo repita Renji, "no te metas". Me encuentro bien, simplemente demasiado cansado._ **Y sin decir otra cosa, se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, de Kioko, para así saborear el frío cortante de esa noche de invierno.

_O_O_O_O_O__O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

A pocas cuadras de allí, un par de renegados caminaban lo más arrebujados posible en sus camperas, ya que no estaban preparados para la helada de esa madrugada.

**__Realmente no puedo creer que ninguno de esos gorilas prehistóricos creyera que mi credencial era verdadera_ **sollozaba en voz baja un joven de más de 1,90 completamente vestido de negro, mientras que su compañero, sólo podía intentar acallar la carcajada que pugnaba por salir.

__ **Realmente Hanamichi, no tengo idea de cómo siquiera creíste que podías engañar a alguien con ese pedazo de cartón manchado con una foto que definitivamente se parece mas a un boxeador obeso que a ti._** Sonrió con indulgencia, echando hacia a tras sus cabellos oscuros, con matices verdosos.

**__ No me parece gracioso Yohei, además, bien podría haber tenido sobrepeso en algún momento, no deberían haberse burlado de esa manera de un tensai como yo._** Declaró elevando la voz de tal forma, que unos cuantos pájaros volaron despavoridos entre la oscuridad de los árboles.

**__Dudo que se hayan burlado del sobrepeso, sino de que fueras lo suficientemente tonto como para creer que los engañarías _** y luego de dicho eso, se preparó para entrar en carrera, y así poder escapar del cabezazo que seguramente su amigo le propinaría si llegaba a alcanzarlo. Luego de correr por varias cuadras desiertas, ambos tuvieron que parar en una plazoleta oscura, donde apenas se distinguía algún que otro banco aislado, medio oculto por los árboles, iluminado por el único farol que funcionaba en la esquina.

**__ Ya,… lo lamento Hanamichi, no quería burlarme_** dijo de manera entrecortada, intentando recuperar el aliento ante un imponente pelirrojo que lo observaba con mirada asesina en sus ojos color café. "la verdad es que es mentira, pero de todas maneras si no le digo esto, me mata" pensaba para sí mismo Mito, quien, en deseos de hacer olvidar a su amigo el tema, decidió observar donde estaban, ya que después de tantas vueltas sin siquiera fijarse por donde iban, no tenía idea de donde se encontraban. Y ahí, medio escondido entre las penumbras, pudo darse cuenta de que no se encontraban solos, ya que se encontraba, sentado en uno de los bancos más cercano a ellos, la inconfundible figura de Kaede Rukawa. Suspiró aliviado ya que si había algo en el mundo que podía hacer que Hanamichi se olvidara de todo, y todos, ese era su autoproclamado rival.

**__ Hei amigo, _** llamó la atención del pelirrojo quien parecía estar perdido en su propio mundo**_ Parece que no somos los únicos a los cuales le gusta pasear de noche._** Mencionó de pasada, haciendo que ambos dirigieran la mirada hacia el joven que estaba a su derecha.

**__¡RUKAWA!, ¿qué se supone que hace este estúpido kitsune a estas horas?,_** mencionó exaltado mientras se acercaba al muchacho de cabello azabache dando grandes zancadas, visiblemente furioso**.__ Pero ya sé lo que está haciendo_** exclamó con voz melosa y deteniéndose abruptamente con una expresión de júbilo en el rostro**._ Lo único que quiere es superar a este tensai, pero ya le haré saber yo, que no importa lo que haga, nunca podrá vencer un hombre tan talentoso._** Declaró mientras ambos se detenían a pocos pasos del joven, lo suficiente como para notar que se encontraba fuertemente sonrojado, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza.

**__ No más, tan solo debo aguantar un poco más, ya no quiero que me duela de esta manera._** Ambos podían escuchar los quejidos del muchacho, y ya cuando Mito estaba a punto de frenar a su amigo, ya que estaba seguro de que Rukawa no se encontraba en condiciones para soportarlo, pudo divisar el cuerpo de Sakuragi que se alejaba entre la oscuridad de las calles que ya comenzaban a tragarlo.

Luego de correr tras él por u par de minutos, al fin pudo darle alcance.

**_Hanamichi, ¿no piensas ayudarlo?, parecía estar enfermo…_** Se calló al observar la mirada seria de su amigo. Pocas eran las veces en las que podía observarlo de esa manera, y cuando se daba cuenta que no era tan inmaduro como parecía a simple vista. Claro, que normalmente luego de eso, decía o hacía una estupidez que terminaba por hacerle creer a la gente que nunca crecería. Pero él bien sabía que esa no era la verdad, Hanamichi necesitaba estar alegre, era parte de su naturaleza, y cuando estaba inseguro de algo, era cuando más se esforzaba en hacer pasar el mal rato, por lo cual su imagen de ignorante charlatán nunca variaba a los ojos del mundo.

**__ No tengo que hacer nada por ese estúpido kitsune, que se las arregle él solo._** Sentenció con voz lúgubre, mientras detenía su paso y se apoyaba contra el muro de ladrillos de uno de los edificios de su cuadra.

**__ Hana, ¿estás bien?, y no me refiero por Rukawa_** hizo silencio unos momentos al oír el bufido del chico a su lado_ **sino al hecho de que me hayas pedido de salir esta noche. ¿Pasó algo con Haruko?, ya que desde que volviste al equipo después de tu lesión, no habías vuelto a salir con nosotros tan a tras noche._** Al no escuchar comentario alguno Yohei se dispuso a dejarse caer en el frío suelo con las rodillas flexionadas. Podía sentir cómo la mugre se impregnaba en sus pantalones de mecilla negra, ocultos por el oscuro color de la prenda, pero no para su piel que podía sentir la consistencia viscosa de lo que sea que haya traspasado la tela. Pero no le importó, por lo pronto, quería ayudar a su amigo en lo que pudiera, ya que desde que recibió su llamada, se encontraba preocupado por él.

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron horas, Sakuragi se dispuso a imitar a yohei, dejando descansar sus piernas en la dureza de la calle en donde se encontraban.

**__ Es que me hice a la idea de que Haruko nunca va a poder amarme. Ni siquiera me ve como algo más que un amigo**. Hoy me había preparado mentalmente para declararme, ya que ayer ella me había pedido que saliéramos juntos…_

**_¡¿CÒMO?! HANAMICHI SAKURAGI, cómo es que no nos dijiste nada_ **le interrumpió Yohei con tono de reproche, mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza don la palma de la mano.

**__ No quería que me siguieran, ya que ustedes tienen la culpa de que rechacen a este hombre tan talentoso… Pero esta vez ni siquiera tuve el valor de decirle nada… ¿Tienes idea para qué quería que saliéramos?_** le preguntó con una mirada triste, pero vacía, sin ninguna lágrima asomando por sus pupilas. Decidió seguir al ver a su amigo negando con la cabeza.

**__ Me pedía que lo acompañara par comprarle un regalo a Rukawa, y que el 1º de enero es su cumpleaños, y no sabía qué podía regalarle. Quería que yo le diera mi opinión, ya que me considera alguien muy parecido a su amado, y podía darle mi visión sobre el asunto... Todo lo que escuché en la tarde es Rukawa esto, Rukawa lo otro, Rukawa lo de más allá, la vez en que Rukawa había ayudado a un niño pequeño con una pelot que se le hbía colgado en un árbol, realmente era insoportable…_** Se detuvo unos instante al sentir las gotas heladas cayendo sobre sus cabezas. Así que se levanto rápidamente, instando a Yohei a que lo imitara y corrieran los últimos metros al departamento que compartía con su madre.

Cuando al fin pudo encontrar la llave en los roídos bolsillos de su campera y acertarle a la cerradura, ambos pudieron ingresar en la modesta sala para poder dejar los abrigos mojados. Las paredes blancas cubiertas por una guarda salmón, impecables, salvo por las fotos familiares colgadas en algún que otro rincón estratégico, se alzaban sobre ellos, dando un aire familiar, al estar combinadas por un par de sillones de cuero de segunda mano, que el difunto padre había logrado conseguir en su trabajo, además de la alfombra color caramelo y la mesita ratona de vidrio, donde estaba depositada en el centro, un florero toscamente realizado por Hanamichi en primaria, y que contenía un par de margaritas, las flores preferidas de Shisuko Sakuragi.

**__Ponte cómodo que voy a hacer te para los dos_** Declaró Hanamichi, mientras, ya calzado con las pantuflas, se dispuso a ir a la cocina.

**__ No tengo problema con ello, pero, ¿no despertaremos a tu madre?_ **Manifestó Yohei con un dejo de preocupación, ya que sabía que la señora debería levantarse temprano para ir al restaurante donde trabajaba como cocinera. Su amigo simplemente hizo un ademán de que todo estaba bien, y se dirigió a preparar las bebidas, cosa que realizó con una presteza sorprendente.

**__Aquí tienes, tómalo rápido para que se te quite el frío_** le dijo mientras le tendía una tasa humeante, dejándose caer en uno de los sillones.

**__ Gracias, pero aún me tienes que seguir contando. Debe haber sido doloroso el que la chica que te gusta esté tan prendada de alguien más, ¡inclusive piensa en su regalo de cumpleaños un mes antes de que sea! … Pero… _** dudaba de seguir para no hacer enfurecer a su compañero**_…la verdad es que vos ya sabías esto Hana. Lo supiste desde principio de año._** El muchacho intentó encogerse lo más que su estatura le permitía sobre el suave respaldo.

**__Si, quizá si,_** aceptó con indecisión_ **pero ¡¿NO PODRÏA SER OTRO QUE NO FUESE RUKAWA?!_** respondió exaltado, mientras Mito intentaba hacer que bajara la voz. Las pocas veces en las que había tenido el infortunio de ver a la señora Sakuragi enojada, (la última cuando llegaron las calificaciones de Hanamichi), se dio cuenta de que daba más miedo que su hijo, y que esa era la razón, además del inmenso cariño y respeto que le tenía, por la cual el pelirrojo la obedecía en todo.

**__ La verdad… es que el descubrir que Haruko estaba enamorada no me dolió tanto, sino que no tolero que sea de alguien que es mejor que yo. No tolero que ese estúpido kitsune insensible se lo lleve todo de arriba. Tiene al equipo, a las mujeres, inclusive ahora le va excelente en la escuela, y no por prestar atención, ya que dicen que se queda dormido como siempre… NO TOLERO A ESE IDIOTA… siempre ignora a todos y termina ganando, me gustaría que de una vez por todas perdiera en algo _** exclamó bajando la voz hasta convertirla en algo más que un susurro, luego de ver el rostro pálido de su amigo, asociándolo con la reprimenda que su madre le daría si llegara a despertarse. Pero no por nada la conocía desde hacía dieciséis años, y era su único hijo. Sabía hasta donde tensar la cuerda antes de que se rompiera, y jamás había roto ese límite.

Yohei observó el rostro atribulado de su compañero de aventuras desde la niñez, e intentó animarlo.

__ Quizá la vida de Rukawa te parezca algo fantástico, pero hace un rato no se lo veía muy bien. Hasta tú tienes que reconocer que se encontraba fatal Hanamichi…_ y tuvo que detenerse al sintir que se estremecía al ver la expresión de maniático que puso su amigo; ya que cuando se le ensanchaban lo ojos, resaltando ese brillo malicioso en el ángulo bajo derecho, mientras que parecía que las aletas de la nariz bailaba la conga, era sinónimo de que algo realmente malo estaba tramando.

__Tienes razón, Yohei, tienes razón._ exclamó con visible felicidad. Sin duda alguna sus cambios de humor eran tan volátiles como barco de cáscara de nuez en el océano._ A este sujeto le pasaba algo extraño, y el gran tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi, va a descubrirlo y desenmascararlo ante toda Kangawa. Ese kitsune apestoso va a descubrir la humildad de la mano de este hombre tan talentoso._ Y reprimiendo una carcajada, se levantó del sillón mientras se dirigía a su habitación, olvidándose de que Yohei Mito se encontraba allí.

"Si claro Hanamichi, pero me parece que tú eres el que necesita de una lección de humildad" recalcó Yohei mientras, suspirando se disponía a dirigirse hacia su casa. No era extraño que luego de uno de sus arrebatos, su amigo se olvidara de que se encontraba allí, dejándolo olvidado en la sala. Sacó la llave que Hanamichi le había dado desde hacía años, y que conservaba en su llavero y se dispuso a dirigirse a su hogar.

Sabía que desde el día siguiente, jugarían a los detectives con Rukawa, y tan solo esperaba que el pobre chico no saliera demasiado perjudicado de las locuras que se le ocurrían a Hanamichi. "Bueno, " puntualizó en su mente " mañana será otro día"


	2. En medio del baile

CAPÌTULO 2: " EN MEDIO DEL BAILE"

El sonido del despertador pitaba ensordecedoramente, al igual que el mini componente, ya que ambos habían sido programados con pocos minutos de diferencia. Eso, unido a que había dejado la persiana abierta, por lo que entraban los finos rayos del sol que inundaba la mañana, lo obligaban a, por lo menos, abrir los ojos. Conteniéndose por mandar al basurero todos los artefactos eléctricos que hicieran un mínimo de ruido en esa mañana, lo que lo llevaría a perder demasiado tiempo en comprarlos nuevamente… demasiado por un desquite que solamente le daría una satisfacción que duraría unos pocos segundos, intentó sacar las piernas de las cálidas sábanas blancas en las que estaba enredado. Luego de sentarse, todavía adormilado por las pocas horas de sueño y con los ojos escociéndole, logró divisar la hora que marcaban las manecillas del reloj: 6:30 de la mañana. Suspiró derrotado, quitándose con fastidio parte del flequillo oscuro que caía sobre sus ojos, aún renuente a levantarse. Definitivamente no se sentía del todo bien, ya que había descansado tan sólo dos horas y el dolor de cabeza no se había retirado, pero se recompuso al pensar que por lo menos, tendría siete horas más para recuperarse en el aula. Decidió que mejor no hacía la cama, dejando toda revuelta la fina sabana de algodón, lo único que utilizaba para abrigarse, a pesar de ser invierno, ya que la calefacción central era mucho más confiable, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que se movía por las noches. El dormitorio, de paredes claras, un color indefinido entre el celeste y verde agua, estaba pulcramente ordenado, sin nada fuera de lugar, sin contar la pelota que daba vueltas debajo de su cama, cosa que remediaría una vez que la colocara en la mochila al estar por salir del piso que compartía con su padre; claro, cuando se dignaba a estar allí, debido a que su "trabajo" lo mantenía fuera la mayor parte del tiempo. Por lo que estaba solo casi todos los días, cosa que no le importaba, porque era lo suficientemente independiente como para no necesitar a nadie. Así que recogió los pocos cuadernos que había dejado esparcidos la noche anterior al recordar súbitamente que por lo menos debía leer los temarios para los exámenes del día. Le había prometido a su padre que esta vez no reprobaría ninguna materia, no es que no pudiera recuperarla luego, pero éste le había jurado que si veía algún suspendido en su boletín, lo mandaría de nuevo al Politécnico de Tokio. Aquel internado en el que había pasado desde los ocho a los doce, cuando demostró que era lo bastante maduro como para poder quedarse solo el tiempo que su padre estuviese fuera, tiempo que se había incrementado en los últimos tiempos. A pesar de que Kaede quería preguntar, sabía que la única respuesta que conseguiría sería un parco "confidencial". Hisae Rukawa era un hombre de por sí alegre, y muy cariñoso, salvo cuando estaba el trabajo de por medio, lo que lo convertía en alguien calculador y frío, eso teniendo en cuenta que su hijo sabía todo al respecto. Lo único que le permitía hacer, era utilizar sus amplios conocimientos en criptología e informática para entrometerse en los sitios que necesitara. Claro que no sabía, o intentaba no darse cuenta que, la fama de Kaede como Hacker informático, se había extendido por la corporación, ya que si llegaba a conseguir alguna prueba de que el muchacho realizaba trabajos para sus compañeros, no muchos saldrían bien librados de ello. Y eso, Kaede no era el único que lo sabía. Por eso el silencio era su más grande compañero y aliado en esos momentos.

Una vez limpio el escritorio, donde lo único que resaltaba en la superficie lustrada de acero negro cromado, era un velador y un portarretratos con una vieja foto en él. Su portátil estaba dentro de un compartimiento que Kei, un amigo de Tokio, había hecho en el suelo de su cuarto, junto con unos CD encriptados, que dudaba que mucha gente pudiera descifrar.

Un profundo dolor de cabeza lo obligó a sentarse en el suelo alfombrado del mismo color de sus ojos, mientras sostenía el uniforme de la escuela en la mano, dispuesto a doblarlo y ponerlo en la mochila, ya que no iba a tener tiempo de cambiarse y regresar a casa después de entrenar.

Tomó un desayuno ligero, compuesto de jugo de naranja y una tostada. No tenía hambre desde hacía varios días, pero eso no era de preocuparse, de la lista de cosas que tenía, estaba en lo último de la jerarquía. Intentaba comer lo necesario para no desfallecerse en la cancha y poder mantener a raya al Do´aho de Sakuragi. Dios sabía que intentaba no responder a sus idioteces, pero su paciencia, que ya de por sí no era mucha, no podía soportar cosas como las que hacía y decía ese mal prospecto de neardental.

Ya afuera del lujoso edificio en el que vivía, tomó una de las muchas bicicletas que aún no habían sido destruidas por el auto o árbol de turno. Lo único por lo cual aún no estaba muerto, era sus reflejos, que a pesar del sueño se mantenían intactos, salvándolo de los accidentes más graves. Claro que su vehículo no llevaba la misma suerte. Suspiró mientras se colocaba el discman y comenzaba su viaje, que más podía llamarse odisea, hacia la cancha en la que siempre practicaba, rezando que no estuviese ocupada.

Una vez allí, se dispuso a ponerse a practicar tiros de tres puntos. Era lo que más practicaba, ya que, cuando era niño, por su estatura y poca fuerza, era lo que más le costaba, y aún hoy en día no se sentía demasiado seguro de su destreza en ese campo.

Pasados unos minutos, era indudable que alguien lo observaba. Normalmente eso sucedía, porque las chiquillas molestas de su escuela lo seguían por todos lados, y alguna debía de haberlo visto entrenando allí, habiendo corrido la voz… Observó más allá de los enrejados, entre los frondosos árboles que rodeaban la cancha, pero nada… ninguna niña a la vista…Pero, además, en ese momento, parecía que la presencia era demasiado fuerte, asimismo de que en más de una oportunidad había podido oír los cuchicheos de alguien…

**__Vamos Hanamichi, quieto, que va a descubrirnos…_ **susurraba Yohei rezando porque su amigo controlase las ganas de matar a su rival.

**__Yo no necesito que me des consejos, además este tipo no puede escuchar nada más que el rebote de esa pelota. No se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí._** Resumió también en un susurro, intentando no moverse tanto, ya que era mejor no jugar con su suerte. Si Rukawa se daba cuenta de que lo seguía, de seguro que se mostraría a la defensiva, y arruinaría los planes de un estratega tan genial como él… tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no oía los insistentes llamados de Mito avisándole que "su trabajo extracurricular", como Sakuragi había denominado a lo que estaban haciendo, estaba guardando sus cosas para irse. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que una vez de finalizada su tarea, sacó una botella de más de dos litros de agua y un paquete cuidadosamente doblado.

**__Aún no entiendo cómo demonios supiste que iba a estar aquí Hana._** consultó Yohei sin quitar su vista del frente, intentando averiguar qué tanto estaría haciendo el joven delante de ellos.

**__ Demasiadas veces me lo crucé por acá cuando venía a entrenar temprano. Siempre estaba antes que yo, por su puesto, ya que está preocupado porque soy tan talentoso…_ **al ver la expresión de su amigo, se apresura a contestar sin salirse del tema.

**__Si, bueno tomé la costumbre de venir aquí porque la primera vez que vine me crucé a Haruko… supongo que venía a correr aquí para cruzarse con éste…_** No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Rukawa tenía el torso completamente descubierto. La camiseta estaba olvidada en el suelo, empapada por el sudor, al igual que la piel perlada, de donde un par de gotas resbalaban traviesas por su pecho. Tomó la botella y comenzó a enjuagarse, luego de percatarse con la mirada de que no había nadie en la cercanía, la verdad, es que, luego de una hora de estar jugando, se sentía acalorado y el frío non era problema. Claro que sabía que alguien se encontraba cerca, pero no tenía la más mínima intención de perder más tiempo en intentar averiguar quién era. De seguro que era una de esas molestias, además, que sin importar lo que hiciera iban a perseguirlo, por lo que, un incentivo más uno menos, no importaba.

Suspiró al momento de quitarse los pantalones, ya que, a pesar de todo, era demasiado pudoroso para quedar en ropa interior frente a un desconocido, pero, no pretendía llegar tarde a clases, iba a necesitar las faltas luego, así que, lentamente, por la vergüenza, retiró la prenda, frente a un par de sorprendidos muchachos que lo observaban.

**__Vaya, ahora sí que lo entiendo…_** comentó Yohei con gracia al observar las largas piernas de Kaede al ser alcanzadas por el chorro de agua. Hanamichi, ni siquiera contestó. A pesar de que el invierno estaba más que próximo, sentía cómo su cuerpo entero ardía, mientras que su garganta, consumida por un fuego que no sabía que existía, se encontraba seca. No podía moverse, ni hablar, aunque lo que realmente quería hacer era gritar. Gritar, correr, desaparecer.

**__Hana, ¿te encuentras bien?_** Consultó Yohei al ver la cara distorsionada de su amigo que parecía no querer volver en sí. Suspirando molesto, lo zamarreó para llamar su atención, teniendo que taparle la boca para que no lanzara un impropio.

**__ ¿Qué diablos te pasa?, entiendo que te moleste que este tipo sea tan sexy sin siquiera quererlo, pero con enfurecerte no vas a lograr nada… tendremos que buscar mujeres que nos aprecien por lo que somos y no por comparación con un idol frío como el hielo, ¿no es así?_** finalizó con simpleza el peliverde intentando animarlo. Hanamichi intentó convencerse, agarrándose al salvavidas tirado por su compañero, levantándose rápidamente y comenzando a caminar.

**__Hey, ¿no se supone que tenemos que seguirlo?_** Cuestionó Yohei un poco confundido por esos arranques tan extraños en el carácter de su amigo. Lo normal hubiese sido que tomara su pose de tensai y gritara a los cuatro vientos que él era mucho mejor que "ese kitsune apestoso"… ¿pero quedarse callado?... nunca jamás.

**__Ahora va para la escuela, no tenemos nada que investigar allí. Si lo único que hace es dormir_ **Siguió caminando intentando quitar de su cabeza la imagen de Rukawa vertiendo agua sobre su cuerpo mientras pasaba con cuidado sus manos por cada centímetro… "¡No, justamente, lo que no tenía que hacer era pensar en ello! AHHHH ¡CÖMO ODIABA A ESE IMBÊCIL! ¡De seguro era una trampa para engañarlo!, no había otra opción. Quería confundir a este tensai para ganarle con mayor facilidad". Así, mucho más tranquilo siguió su camino a la escuela con Yohei a su lado, hablando nimiedades como siempre.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O__O_O_O_O_O

Para el final del día, ya había olvidado todo incidente en el parque, e intentaba sacarse de encima al resto de su gundam para así poder seguir a Rukawa con facilidad.

**__ ¡Vamos chicos, no pueden dejarnos a Okus, Noma y a mí fuera de lo que hagan!_ **protestó Takamiya con enojo**_** **De seguro van a Denny´s a comer hasta hartarse y no quieren llevarnos porque no tenemos dinero**_ aventuró mientras se sobaba el estómago con glotonería y los otros dos lo secundaban. Hanamichi, arto de oír las idioteces que su grupo decía, le propinó un cabezazo a cada uno para cerrar la discusión. No fuera a ser que se le escapara ese kitsune, ya que tenían que seguirlo porque no sabía donde vivía y hubiese sido muy extraño que le preguntase a algún miembro del equipo.

Los dos se apresuraron a llegar nuevamente al gimnasio, aventurando que Kaede seguía practicando. Muy desilusionado al ver que lo único que podría ver serían más dribleos, mates y clavadas, Sakuragi se dejó caer a un lado de las gradas.

**__Verdaderamente, éste lo único que tiene en la cabeza es el básquet... ¡No practicamos lo suficiente como para querer seguir por quién sabe cuántas horas más!..._** Las quejas del pelirrojo tenían fundamento, ya que ambos estuvieron hasta las nueve de la noche observando como un pelinegro encestaba tiro tras tiro ininterrumpidamente.

Luego de que Rukawa saliera del vestuario, Yohei y Hanamichi esperaron unos segundos para ir tras él, intentando no ser vistos. Claro, que eso no contaba para los transeúntes que a esas horas volvían a sus hogares, ya que los miraban sin disimulo, al ver a un joven de tal altura intentar esconderse detrás de algún arbusto o poste, lo cual hacía resaltar más sus acciones, tal como su amigo le había comentado.

**__Ya deja de hacer eso_** susurró un poco apenado Mito, al notar como, por enésima vez intentaba ocultarse tras un contenedor de basura. Pero tuvo que dejar de hablar al ver que su "presa" se detenía delante de un lujoso edificio, custodiado por un guardia que se parecía notoriamente al capitán Uozumi de Ryonan.

"Quizá no debería entrar" se cuestionaba a sí mismo un muchacho de mirada zorruna, y visiblemente agotado, aunque intentara ocultarlo. Sus ojos no se mostraban adormilados, sino que trataba de verse lúcido. Pero… "me duele demasiado la cabeza, si entro allí, lo más probable es que no logre permanecer despierto… y si eso sucede…" sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, algo que notaron los espías al verlo temblar ligeramente.

**__¿Crees que esté bien?_ **cuestionó preocupado el peliverde, pero su compañero lo descartó con un movimiento de mano.

**__Ya te lo dije,_** le contestó en un susurro, aunque sus ojos no dejaban de observar al chico frente a él**.__ A ese sujeto sólo le afecta el básquet, si un camión lo pisara, él seguiría delante sin siquiera darse cuenta, sólo para llegar a la duela_ **comentó riéndose de su propia ocurrencia, pero sintiendo que un pinchazo de culpa le recorría el cuerpo… "¿Y si realmente le pasa algo?... si entra a su casa, si es que vive allí claro, AHHH ¡NO PUEDE SER QUE VIVA EN UNO DE ESTOS PISOS!!!!!! EN CIMA TIENE UNA CASA MEJOR QUE LA MÏA… Pero un tensai como yo va a conseguir un lugar mejor que este, de seguro, sí señor… AHHH, pero no estaba pensando en eso… ¿Qué era?, ah sí, que el kitsune le podría pasar algo…" se encogió de hombros, intentado idear un plan para que Rukawa no entrara en su casa para así poder vigilarlo por más tiempo, pero sin que se diera cuenta, aunque…

**__ Hana_** le picó en el hombro Yohei, señalando que ya se marchaba.

**__AHHH, ¡¡¡¡¡NO PODEMOS PERDERLO!!!!!_** Vociferó por un segundo el pelirrojo antes de ser amordazado por alguien que casi lo igualaba en altura. Tardó unos segundos en los cuales se debatía en las manos extrañas, cuando por fin pudo ver un rostro sonriente enmarcado en un peinado de punta.

**__¡PUERCOSPÍN!_** volvió a gritar Hanamichi al ver a su enemigo en la cancha parado justo frente a él. Yohei también se mostraba sorprendido por su accionar. ¿Desde cuándo era que Sendo se encontraba junto a ellos?

**__ Ya, ya Sakuragi_** intentó conciliar Akira al ver el rostro iracundo del joven que se encontraba a su lado.**__ No pretendía que te molestaras, sólo quería evitar que te descubrieran._** mencionó con una sonrisa señalando a un Rukawa que se alejaba. Al ver que Hanamichi no apartaba la vista de donde se dirigía el ojiazul, lo tomó por los hombros, dándole vuelta.

**__ ¡Oye!_** reclamó molesto, pero Yohei, para evitar la posible pelea, decidió intervenir.

**__ Dime Sendo, ¿Qué haces siguiéndonos?_** El joven, sin perder la compostura desvió su vista al edificio.

**__No los seguía, simplemente pasaba por aquí y los vi….**

**__¡Deja de mentir!_** interrumpió Sakuragi harto por la manera en que les estaba haciendo perder el tiempo. Ante eso, por primera vez, pudieron ver a un Akira Sendo serio. Sus ojos violetas se tornaron fríos, incorporándose en toda su altura, y aún siendo igual que Hanamichi, su expresión era atemorizante. Al ver que el efecto causado era el deseado, el muchacho relajó sus facciones.

**__Como veo que ahora tengo toda su atención, les diré que simplemente vi su burdo intento de seguir a Rukawa, y eso fue lo que me hizo observarlos._ **

**__Pero eso es imposible, si el kitsune ni siquiera lo notó._** cuestionó el pelirrojo entornando sus ojos café en una postura que se parecía más a la de un niño pequeño de la de un adolescente de dieciséis años.

**__ ¿Eso crees?_** cuestionó enarcando una ceja, aunque con un brillo divertido en la mirada, lo que hacía que su expresión se suavizara bastante. __**Pues… la verdad es que eso es lo que me preocupa. Las veces en las que intenté seguir a Rukawa me identificó al instante… No sólo supo que alguien venía detrás de él, sino que dijo mi nombre y apellido._** aclaró con una sombra de desasosiego en el rostro__ **Y la verdad, es que ustedes resaltaban del resto de la gente… creo que no hubo un solo habitante de Kanagawa que no supiera que intentaban seguir a alguien… ¡Más bien parecían la parodia del detective con el ladrón que dieron en el circo el otro día!_ c**omentó con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

**__ ¡NO LO CREO!_** se exaltó incrédulo Hanamichi, e inmediatamente su amigo intentó sujetarlo, pensando que se iban a los golpes, pero no debió subestimar la ingenuidad del pelirrojo**__ ¿Todavía vas al circo?_ **cuestionó intrigado**__ , ya veo, no estás a la altura de este jugador tan talentoso, y ya estás buscando trabajo de payaso…_ **comentó con una mirada socarrona, mientras palmeaba la espalda del más bajo__ **Muy bien puercoespín, te felicito por el poder de aceptación._ **Al ver que la conversación se iba de tema, Yohei decidió encarar al jugador de Ryonan para saber la verdad detrás de esa preocupación.

**__Y dime Sendo, ¿por qué querías seguir a Rukawa?_** inquirió de manera firme, sin desviar la mirada oscura de la amatista del otro muchacho.

**__ Se encontraba demasiado raro. Parecía más cansado que de costumbre, y en las sesiones de entrenamiento que teníamos los fines de semana no se lo veía demasiado bien…_**

**__¡¡¡CÓMO QUE SESIONES DE ENTRENAMIENTO!!! Ahh, ya veo_ **sonrió con malicia**_ ambos necesitaban practicar juntos para poder vencerme._** Advertido por la mirada dura de nuevo del que llamaba puercoespín, guardó un tenso silencio, aunque, por dentro, insultaba de diversas formas al sujeto que tenía delante.

**__ Bueno, entonces les sigo diciendo,_** continuó con un suspiro cansado**.__ Un par de veces, bajaba las defensas delante de mí para masajearse las sienes, pero cada vez que le preguntaba, seguía de largo sin siquiera voltear a verme. Tomaba un sorbo de agua o se ponía a encestar para tener algo que hacer y así poder evitarme… Pero…_** bajó la cabeza con tristeza**_ No pude hacer que confiara en mí lo suficiente como para que me contara sus problemas, y ahora que veo que ustedes quieren saber lo que le sucede…_** frenó con un ademán el intento de Sakuragi por protestar, ya que éste no quería que le adjudicaran una buena acción para con el kitsune odioso ese**.__ Si, si Sakuragi, no importa las razones, pero no quiero que fracasen igual que yo. Y ya que ahora, por algún motivo está más distraído que de costumbre, no vaya a ser que arruinen las cosas ya que…_**

**__ ¡Sendo!_** Un joven bastante más bajo que ellos, con el cabello oscuro corto que le caía libremente por el rostro, venía caminando ligeramente, llamando al susodicho con la mano. Su rostro se contrajo al divisar a las dos personas delante de su amigo.

**__Shohoku_**

**__ Ryonan_**

**__ Ah, Koshino, terminaste de comprar, ¡Qué bien!, ya tenía hambre_** exclamó un nuevamente alegre Akira, intentando espiar qué había dentro de la bolsa.

**__ Sí, Sí, no molestes y apresúrate_** contestó un poco molesto**__ Adiós_** saludó igual de parco como había llegado, y ambos se fueron, charlando alegremente.

**__AHHHHH_** Se escuchó el alarido de Hanamichi**__ NO SE DONDE SE METIÖ RUKAWA._** Los dos jóvenes que se alejaban, se paralizaron por el grito, y con una sensación de que ayudaba a un molesto desconocido, que además le caía muy mal, Koshino se dio vuelta para encararlos.

**__Oye mono pelirrojo_** le llamó a la distancia**_ Vi a Rukawa parado delante de una especie de café o algo así a dos cuadras de aquí. Está un poco escondido, pero hay un cartel colgado en la puerta y tiene dos ventanales con cortinas. Me parece que no hay otro similar por allí._ **Y sin decir más siguió la marcha, con in Sendo muy alegre platicando sin parar.

**__ Vaya Hana, eso sí que es tener suerte**_ Sentenció Yohei palmeándole la espalda con un dejo de parsimonia. Se había hecho a la idea de descansar por ese día y no tener que perseguir a su presa... pero Kami-sama no había sido benévolo con él. Con un suspiro se dispuso a seguir el camino que Hanamichi ya se había dispuesto a transitar.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_

"Demonios", se decía a sí mismo un joven de mirada oscurecida por la misma noche, mientras llegaba a su departamento. Y es que la verdad era que la migraña que había tenido ese día había sido una de las peores. Eso, sumado a su malestar estomacal y cansancio, no hacían una buena fórmula para poder terminar sus trabajos. Suspiró mientras jugaba con las llaves dentro del bolsillo de su campera. Si decidía ir a su casa primero, ya que estaba seguro de que no podría secuenciar lo algoritmos en su casa sin ser vencido por el sueño, no sabía si saldría después para el bar de Amakusa. Pero si se iba en ese instante... ¿Quién iba a poder soportar a ese par de ancianos habladores y metiches? Si habían hecho una tragedia griega por el sólo hecho de frecuentarlos con mayor frecuencia, si iba por lo menos seis horas antes... ya le estarían poniendo fecha de defunción. Pero... a su vez necesitaba finalizar el pedido de KC y Priates para esa misma madrugada... se había estado retrasando, siempre tenía los trabajos hechos con uno o dos días de adelanto, pero el primero le había solicitado una entrada encriptada que le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo... Suspiró por última vez antes de apretar con fuerza el llavero y emprender camino hacia el bar; ignoraría a ese par de ser necesario, pero era imperativo el terminar, ya que los compañeros de su padre habían depositado su confianza en él.

Caminó las dos cuadras que le separaban de su destino... pero aunque se había dispuesto a sí mismo a entrar, tardó por lo menos dos minutos en abrir la puerta.

Y eso fue suficiente como para dejarlo estupefacto. Por lo menos cuarenta personas estaban agrupadas de dos o tres a lo largo del salón. Kioko y una joven que no conocía se encontraban sumamente atareadas yendo de un lado a otro del lugar llevando los pedidos.

**__Disculpe joven, ¿se encuentra bien?, aún hay mesas desocupadas no tiene por qué quedarse de pie._ **Le dijo una muchacha de cabello oscuro como el suyo, que le llegaba a la cintura y lo tenía recogido en una coleta baja. Le sonreía sin ningún tipo de timidez, reflejando una astucia que asociaba a Renji, en sus ojos negros como la noche.

Se repuso inmediatamente, volviendo a su habitual postura impenetrable.

**__Está bien, diga usted por donde_** murmuró Rukawa lo suficientemente alto como para que la muchacha le entendiera.

**__Este es un buen día para venir, hay de todas las alineaciones, aunque no tengo idea quién pertenece a quién... ninguno ha querido decirme nada, y eso que a algunos los conozco desde hace tiempo_ **se quejaba mientras esquivaban las mesas redondas de la parte más alejada, cerca de los ventanales.__ **Supongo que aunque se lo pregunte no me lo dirá ¿verdad?_** Rukawa la miró disimuladamente, mientras observaba de reojo como todos los allí sentados posaban su mirada en él... y ahí pudo darse cuenta... ¡Qué idiota había sido! Hasta donde había llegado su nivel de desconcentración que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en una zona de tregua, más conocida como zona "cero". Tuvo que venir una chiquilla a decirle lo que ocurría delante de sus narices, ¡de verdad que estaba avergonzado de sí mismo! Pero él no estaba alineado. Aunque trabajaba (clandestinamente, claro, si su padre, que sí estaba alineado, se enteraba, varias cabezas rodarían) para un grupo, más se lo podía llamar "hacer favores". Se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la mesa indicada, agradeciéndole a la amable chica con una inclinación de cabeza.

**__Bueno, muchacho, mi nombre es Amakusa Kaname, así que llámame para lo que necesites._** le sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

¡INCREÍBLE!, se reprendía mentalmente mientras sacaba su portátil de la mochila. Quién sabe desde hace cuánto que esos dos sabían lo que estaba haciendo. Claro, que ni siquiera podían figurarse a quién le entregaba sus trabajos, pero ahora entendía su preocupación. Ellos sabían lo importante que era el estar atento, calculando cada una de las variables de lo que ocurría a su alrededor y previniendo los posibles desenlaces de los mismos, así rayaba en lo posible la detección de cualquier cosa fuera de lugar en el escenario planeado... Y él mismo lo sabía por su padre. Si éste se encontrase en casa, de seguro que lo hubiera reprendido innumerables veces, recordándole las razones ( y esta vez con hechos para confirmar sus creencias) por las cuales no quería que entrase a Mithril.

Con un resoplido de fastidio sacó sus cosas para trabajar mientras podía sentir la mirada de todos, aunque una en particular le estaba quemando la nuca...

**__Kaede Rukawa..._** Y sí, por supuesto... a pesar de estar el lugar lleno Kioko lo había divisado. Suspiró, dándose cuenta de que si se oponía sería peor.

**__Hola Kioko-san_** saludó mientras la observaba lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos castaños.

**__¿Estás bien muchacho?_** Dudó en qué responder. Si decía la verdad, la respuesta sería un rotundo NO, pero eso sería dar unas explicaciones que no quería. Claro, que ya a esas alturas no podía mentir.

**__No lo sé, me duele la cabeza y me siento mal del estómago. Creo que es el cansancio, me dieron trabajos difíciles y me debe estar ganando el estrés._ **Comentó mientras miraba por primera vez desde hacía cuatro años, la carta. La cerró a los pocos segundos de que ninguno dijera una palabra. La mujer estaba en verdad preocupada, pero nada podía hacer salvo procurar que viese a un médico, y rogar que Hisae volviese pronto.

**__Recomendame algo, no se mucho de este tipo de comida.**_ aclaró con un ligero sonrojo mientras le devolvía la libreta de cuero negro.

**__Necesitas proteínas, muchacho, estás muy delgado así que te traeré una buena porción de bife de chorizo con una ensalada y de postre, pastel de chocolate ¡Y es del especial que prepara Renji!_ **Mencionó ante un anonadado Kaede al verla tan extasiada solo por darle algo de comer.

__ Está bien, si tú lo dices_ mencionó con una tranquilidad que no había sentido en días, al verla caminar entre algunos que se retiraban, y esquivando con una sonrisa a Kaname, quien estaba en la entrada, esperando que alguien la llamase.

Sonrió él también mientras se ponía a trabajar. Primero comenzaría con KC. Era el más importante y urgente, además estaba seguro de querer terminarlo antes de que su atención volviese a menguar. La información de Priates estaba casi lista y solo le faltaba clasificarla de acuerdo a jerarquía... le fastidiaba de sobremanera que esos sujetos fueran tan cómodos, ahora sabía por qué el hacker de Mithril lo debía haber mandado al diablo, ya que por lo menos debería poder ordenar la información él mismo, siendo después de todo, su misión, pero era demasiado pedir... Creían que los hacker eran sus secretarios, ellos sólo clasificaban las órdenes primeras de la organización, luego, dependía de cada agente. La mayoría deseaba trabajos cortos de ir y volver en pocos días, pero, sobre todo en el último tiempo, las misiones eran largas y con trabas suficientes como para pedir ayuda a otros... Y eso lo sabía porque su padre odiaba pedirle nada a nadie, salvo a su compañero, y desde hacía meses, él le estaba ayudando ya que al hacker de la organización no acostumbraba confiarle nada.

Suspiró nuevamente. Pero el problema eran los constantes dolores de cabeza, el cansancio, la falta de concentración. Incluso su desempeño en el equipo se había visto perjudicado, aunque sólo Ayako pudo notarlo. No importaba cuanto entrenase, desde su vuelta de la selección nacional se encontraba más agotado que nunca, como si su cuerpo no volviese a ser el mismo.

__Oye muchacho_ Con un poco de suspicacia levantó la vista de su portátil para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos negros de un completo desconocido sentado en la silla de enfrente. Su cabello castaño se encontraba recogido en una coleta larga hasta la cintura, pero unos mechones rezagados ocultaban parte de su rostro._ ¿De dónde eres?, no recuerdo haberte visto nunca por aquí._ Kaede frunció el seño con molestia, mientras se disponía a ignorarlo.

__Vamos, que aquí es muy común preguntar esas cosas... no seas alguien tan desconfiado_ Luego de decir eso, su mirada se ensombreció levemente, haciendo que se mostrase más serio que en un principio._ Nadie se atrevería a tocarte en una "zona cero", sería un suicidio, ya que todas las organizaciones se unirían para destruir a quien no siga las reglas... ¿No te parece? Hay demasiados conflictos internacionales como para comenzar una guerra entre organizaciones _ sonrió con sorna__ "El honor ante todas las cosas, sin importar la alineación que tengas, los códigos deben ser respetados..."_

__No estoy alineado, no molestes_ declaró con fastidio mientras seguía con su trabajo.

__¡En serio!, mejor aún. Te necesito para un trabajo, la señora Amakusa dijo que eras de lo mejor..._ y mientras el joven seguía hablando, más para sí mismo porque Rukawa se encontraba despotricando contra Kioko por hablar idioteces con desconocidos, la susodicha se acercó con un buen plato de comida, demasiado contenta, irradiando luz por donde avanzaba.

__¡AHH, señora Amakusa, benditos los ojos que la miran!_ recitó pomposamente el extraño, dirigiéndole una sonrisa cautivadora, que le pareció por demás irritante a Kaede, quien la observaba con instintos asesinos en su mirada.

__Bueno, muchachos_ mencionó con una gracia un poco cohibida porque sabía que había hablado de más__ Los dejo solos, disfruta la comida mi niño_ dijo en voz dulce, mirando a Kaede con ese brillo maternal en sus ojos con el que siempre lo veía.

__Bien, volviendo al trabajo, soy Destiny de Sound Repland, y necesito informes secretos del Pentágono. Pero..._ dudó antes de continuar con un poco de vergüenza en su semblante alegre__ Sólo tenemos dos hacker y ninguno está dispuesto a tomar un riesgo tan desmedido. Dicen que tendremos mayor posibilidad de éxito si los obtenemos manualmente, pero yo no lo creo así. Es urgente que obtenga esa información, es por eso que te pagaré lo que quieras si lo realizas ¡Por Favor!_ finalizó con su rostro gacho y las palmas en forma de ruego. Conocía Sound Repland, y la alineación era por lo demás similar a Mithril, inclusive su padre le había comentado una vez de pasada, que esos sujetos, habían sido diezmados por su grupo hace más o meno veinte años... Además, esa era la misma información que estaba obteniendo para KC, así que ni siquiera debía trabajar de más...

__Dime para qué la quieres, luego lo decidiré_ mencionó con voz parca mientras volvía a tomar su portátil.

Destiny suspiró mientras se enderezaba en la silla con un dejo de fastidio. El joven que tenía enfrente le agradaba pero era demasiado desconfiado, ¡por Kami, que sólo era un trabajo!

__Bien, según mis informantes_ comentó con orgullo_ la administración de Bus ya habría capturado a Osama Bin Laden hace por lo menos dos semanas..._

__Y ustedes quieren que quede en libertad_ completó con desprecio contenido el muchacho mientras continuaba marcando las diferentes claves en el teclado.

__¡En lo absoluto!_ mencionó acalorado_ es que Estados Unidos piensa utilizar la casería de brujas en todo oriente medio para hacerse con el petróleo de la región y con el control de todos aquellos países que estén en contra de su política... Hace poco Corea del Norte firmó una desmilitarización con Corea del Sur bajo arbitraje norteamericano, ¿quién será el siguiente en recibir las amenazas? Si no son frenados ahora será imposible hacerlo luego. Simplemente queremos un prueba de lo que está sucediendo_ La pasión puestas en sus palabras calaron hondo en Rukawa "ojalá que todos los miembros de Mithril tuvieran esa pasión y entrega por su ideología, y no por lo que se pudiera ganar con ella", pensaba mientras observaba de reojo al muchacho enfrente suyo. No debería ser mucho mayor que él. Seguramente su padre era igual que él cuando tenía esa edad, e inclusive, de no haber conocido al "General", no habría terminado en esa transformación que sufrió su organización hacía poco menos de veinte años... claro que a no todos le había gustado el cambio, y eso lo sabía bien...

__¿Cuánto me darás si te lo entrego mañana?_ Comentó mientras una sonrisa imperceptible afloraba por sus finos labios.

__¡¿De verdad?!_ casi gritó, haciendo que la mitad del lugar se diera vuelta para observarlos. Luego volvió a dejarse caer en la silla, con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

__Bien._ Recalcó golpeando las manos con determinación._ Te dije que te daría lo que quisieras, pero... bueno, no puede superar los 500.000 dólares, o mis compañeros me matan._ Ese sujeto debería estar bromeando, ¿y para qué demonios quería tanto dinero?, solamente necesitaba 45.000 dólares para sus propósitos, y no pensaba exigirle más.

__45.000 y ni un dólar más._ contestó para proseguir con un nuevo incentivo, mientras el joven le anotaba una dirección para que realizaran el intercambio y se retiró... la adrenalina de saber que de seguro lo matarían por hacer eso.

Pero tan concentrado estaba en su trabajo, que volvió a cometer el error de desprenderse del mundo que lo rodeaba, por lo que no se percató que un ruidoso pelirrojo ingresaba en el recinto lanzando insultos bajos a su compañero por haberse perdido.

__Es culpa de Yohei, por no decirme para dónde debíamos ir, ¡Si este Tensai tiene un excelente sentido de orientación! Es su culpa, en cima me abandona poniendo de excusa que tenía que cuidar a su hermanita... si claro, cómo no, es un cobarde..._

__Hola, ¿tu te llamas "Tensai"?­_ Le preguntó una hermosa joven de cabello largo y oscuro mientras le señalaba con gracia el pelo pelirrojo.

__ Por su puesto_ contestó con orgullo mientras le sonreía.

__Y supongo que quieres una mesa, ¿no?_ Sakuragi asintió con la cabeza mientras buscaba con la mirada a cierto chico que venía persiguiendo.

__¿Buscas a alguien?, recuerdo a todos los que han venido, si me dices quién es puedo intentar acomodarte cerca suyo, a estas horas ya la mayor parte de la gente va dejando el lugar_ le comentó con alegría, ya que la mayor parte de los "visitantes" al negocio de sus padres nunca se tomaban el tiempo de hablar con ella, a pesar de que le interesaba enormemente lo que allí sucedía.

__Sí, es un idiota alto, casi como yo_ le dijo mientras marcaba con su mano a la altura de su frente_ con cabello desordenado oscuro, igual al tuyo, y ojos raros, como los de un zorro... es un fastidio, ¿sabes?_ Kaname rió por lo bajo. Por supuesto que sabía de quién hablaba "Tensai", ese atractivo joven había despertado su curiosidad por lo bien que su madre lo había tratado, cuando lo normal era que se comportara de manera profesional con todos ellos.

__Sígueme, pero en silencio_ Por suerte la mesa detrás de Rukawa se había desocupado hacía unos momentos, así que no habría problemas. __ Recuerda que no puedes hablar porque si no te descubrirá... no sé por qué este muchacho parece encontrarse enfermo o algo así, así que tu deber es seguirlo, ¿no?_ Hanamichi estuvo a punto de replicar que ese kitsune apestoso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero recordó justo a tiempo que no podía hablar.

__ Te traeré algo para comer, ¡la especialidad del chef!_ comentó la joven con alegría sin dejar que el pelirrojo le dijera que no tenía mucho dinero para pagar... pero bueno, ya lo vería luego.

Pasaron unos minutos aburridos, mientras Rukawa tecleaba esa tediosa computadora y comía unos pocos bocados de su comida. No pasaba nada fuera de lo común... inclusive cuando Kaname le trajo el mismo plato que tenía su rival, cosa que lo puso la mar de contento, se sumergió en un sopor que lo mantenía adormecido mientras engullía todo lo que podía... estaba acostumbrado a charlar y reír con sus amigos en la cena, almuerzo o merienda, no podía estar tanto tiempo en silencio.

Pero todo cambió cuando un hombre corpulento, tan grande como ellos, pero quizá el doble de ancho. El "rinoceronte", como lo nombró Hanamichi, estuvo unos cuantos segundos de tenso silencio parado demasiado cerca de Kaede. Cuando éste no pudo ignorarlo más, levantó la mirada, dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

__Qué es lo que quieres_ le preguntó sin un dejo de respeto por el adulto.

__ Te pagaré dos millones de dólares si falseas la información que pidió el chico de Sound Repland ._ anunció escuetamente sin desviar la mirada azul del joven.

__Olvídalo, no estoy a la venta_ concluyó luego de superar los instintos de arrancarle la cabeza al idiota ese por atreverse siquiera a dirigirle la palabra.

__ ¿De qué hablas?, no te valanglorees tanto muchacho, que un no alineado es peor que un mercenario, se vende al mejor postor._ Y sin decir más, se dio media vuelta. Rukawa intentó normalizar su respiración, dándose cuenta que esa era justamente la función de la zona "cero", hacer tratos en una tregua absoluta, teniendo la guarda de la oscuridad del lugar y sin nadie para juzgar tu desempeño. Era algo obvio que las organizaciones que tenían una alineación similar a la de EE UU intentarían que esa verdad no saliera a la luz, y la mejor manera era frenar la información desde su inicio... pero eso no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor, no podía hacer que su respiración se normalizara y la cabeza no dejaba de latirle...

"Es increíble", pensaba Hanamichi con los ojos bien abiertos mientras dejaba por un segundo el tenedor en el plato. ¿Ese sujeto acababa de ofrecerle a Rukawa dos millones de dólares?, eso era imposible, y ¿por qué ese idiota le dijo que no?, ¿acaso estaba loco? Observaba descaradamente a su compañero, como rogando que se diera cuenta de su presencia, así podía preguntarle libremente qué demonios sucedía en ese lugar... pero algo extraño estaba sucediendo ¿Por qué el kitsune se agarraba la cabeza de esa manera?, parecía agitado, y el sudor caía libremente por su rostro contraído por el dolor. Por un segundo tuvo el impulso de acercarse para ver qué le sucedía, pero le había prometido a la agradable mesera que no hablaría, pero ese zorro realmente se veía mal, ¿qué demonios tenía que hacer? Por suerte no tuvo que decidir nada, ya que una mujer y un hombre, algo mayores se acercaban al joven con una notable cara de preocupación.

__ Escucha, ¿estás bien, puedes escucharme?_ Preguntó asustada la mujer zarandeándolo suavemente. Al ver que Kaede no respondía, puso su mano en la frente que encontró helada.

__Renji, está demasiado frío..._ El hombre lo inclinó suavemente hacia abajo, provocando que el joven vomitara. Ese acto hizo que Destiny se levantara abruptamente de su silla, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa del enfermo.

__ ¡Esto es un ultraje!_ manifestó a plena voz, haciendo que aquellos que no se habían percatado de lo sucedido observaran con una mirada fría a su alrededor.__ Es envenenamiento, y fue Oropel_ declaró señalando al hombre que hacía poco se había acercado a Rukawa. Eso hizo qué el susodicho se levantara indignado.

__¿Realmente piensas que sería tan idiota como para hacer algo como eso?, es una absoluta mentira_ Ante eso todos los presente, alrededor de cuarenta personas se levantaron en el acto, pero había uno que todavía se encontraba en su asiento, demasiado impresionado como para siquiera moverse de lugar. "Es imposible, ¿es que acaso ese idiota estaba muerto?", una opresión en su pecho le imposibilitaba respirar, y un deseo incontenible de gritar y matar al sujeto que le hubiese hecho algo a su compañero nació dentro suyo. EN ese momento se dio cuenta que la mayor parte de los presentes habían sacado sus armas y se apuntaban mutuamente, mientras el viejo que había hecho vomitar a Rukawa intentaba detenerlos...

__ Ya es suficiente, todos tomen asiento, esto no fue envenenamiento, estoy de acuerdo con Oropel, nadie sería tan tonto como para dar un veneno tan rápido que actuara en este momento, además este muchacho se encontraba enfermo desde antes..._

__Es por eso que funcionó tan rápido, ¿o acaso tu lo envenenaste Amakusa?_ Comentó un hombre bajo con anteojos de montura plateada, que se encontraba jugando con su revólver de manera despreocupada. Pero antes de que éste replicara, Kioko se paró frente ellos.

__¡ Ya es suficiente!, discutan lo que quieran, pero hay que salvar a este chico primero..._

__¡ Ah, no!, antes que nada quiero saber quién hizo algo así, ya que me están inculpando..._

__¡¿Niegas acaso que lo quieres muerto?!_ Inquirió un compañero de Destiny apuntándolo nuevamente con su arma.

__En lo absoluto, simplemente que no sería tan idiota como para matarlo aquí... Además, ¿por qué te contienes Aota?, ¿o acaso tú no quieres verme muerto a mí?_ Inquirió Oropel con desprecio, haciendo que el otro sintiera un deseo mayor de disparar.

__¡¡ES SUFICIENTE!!_ exclamó Sakuragi con enojo, mientras se acercaba a Kioko que sostenía a Kaede entre sus brazos. Cada vez se lo notaba más frío, y había vuelto a vomitar nuevamente. __ Por mí mátense entre ustedes, yo me lo llevo._ Declaró mientras los otros lo observaban con interés y suspicacia.

__ Dejen que se lo llevo._ dijo Renji mientras metía en una bolsa de plástica la comida, el baso con la bebida, y tomaba con su navaja, una fina película de piel. __ Mandaré esto al laboratorio, si la comida tenía veneno, al igual que la bebida, analizaremos la procedencia, para ver si fue uno de los míos, o alguien de aquí quien lo puso allí, al igual que en su piel, ya que la otra opción, sea que halla entrado vía cutánea. Kaname_ dirigió la mirada a su hija, quien no tenía rastros de la calidez e inocencia que la habían caracterizado minutos antes. _ ¿Estás segura que "Tensai", es amigo de este joven?_ Inquirió Amakusa con seriedad. Al ver que la muchacha asentía, miró a Hanamichi con dureza.

__ "Tensai", ¿sabes donde vive?_ El otro asintió, sorprendido que pensaran que ese era su nombre.__ Bien cárgalo y sígueme a la entrada. Que nadie más se mueva, estamos en mis dominios, y puedo acabarlos a todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hasta que esto no se resuelva, nadie sale de aquí, en ninguna de sus formas._

Sakuragi cargaba a Kaede en brazos, mientras sentía que el otro ya se encontraba mejor. No parecía que fuera a morir, pero de seguro que necesitaba un médico pronto.

__Escúchame bien, ¿tu nombre es Sakuragi?_ El pelirrojo se sorprendió al ver que el otro sabía quién era, ¿es que acaso era adivino?__ Veo que estás sorprendido, pero Kaede viene aquí todas las madrugadas desde hace cuatro años, y me había platicado varias veces de un Doáho, que se llamaba así, y creo que ese eres tú. Nunca antes había venido a esta hora es por eso que nadie conoce quiénes son sus aliados, aunque él no los tiene aquí._ Hizo unos segundos de silencio, dándole tiempo al muchacho de que digiriera lo que sucedía.

__¿Pero qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?_ Preguntó cuando sintió un frío helado recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Estaba asustado, de eso no había dudas.

__Yo no puedo decírtelo. Pero, debes irte lo antes posible, y cuando llegues, utiliza el teléfono de Kaede para llamar al 112. Con eso un médico seguro vendrá a analizarlo._ Hanamichi acercó a Rukawa más a su pecho, como si de esa forma pudiera entender mejor lo que sucedía.

__Toma esto muchacho_ le indicó Kioko, sacando una llave de seguridad de la mochila de Rukawa, y ella escribiendo una clave en una hoja de papel. Les tendió ambas cosas, mientras la mano semi libre del muchacho temblaba levemente.__ Su piso es el 15, te llamaremos un coche que los llevará hacia donde vive._ le dijo con suavidad la mujer con el miedo surcando su otrora bello rostro.

__ No te preocupes, para mañana o pasado personas de confianza llegarán al lugar, hasta ese momento, te pido que lo cuides._ Señaló Renji en voz baja indicándole que debía retirarse en ese momento.

Hanamichi salió al frío intenso que danzaba libremente en el viento de la calle oscura y desierta. A los pocos segundos un auto negro se detuvo ante la entrada del café y Hanamichi subió sin siquiera dudarlo. "En qué lío me metí kitsune", se decía a sí mismo, mientras que el auto recorría las pocas calles que lo separaban del hogar de su peor rival.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

HOLA!!!!!! Soy nueva en , y evidentemente me olvidé de unas cuantas cosas, entre ellas el de activar la opción de reviews!!!!!! Una amiga me lo dijo así que espero poder leer sus mensajes!!!!! Ya sean buenos, malos o inclusive virus!!! Jejejeje,

Espero leernos pronto


End file.
